User talk:Toby7
My Talk Page Hello! If you need to contact me about the wiki, leave a message here. Remember, all messages you leave me here are public. If you would like to discuss something with me in private, there are 3 convient ways to to so: Leave me a PM on my Youtube channel, catch me on the Chatbox, or join ZEM's forum to contact me in private. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/ Done I moved your talk page. :) BTW Please read the last message I wrote on your second archive. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) I know why you did it. I just find it weird that people feel they have to thank others for things they should do anyway. But then, I shouldn't find it odd as everyone should say please, thank you, and you're welcome for everything anyway. I don't understand myself sometimes. :P I think I just don't like being put in the spotlight is all really. But you're right. It is nice to see people living the way God wants them too. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello! It's nice to know I'm not the only life-long TTTE fan out there. Just wondering, what made you pick Toby as your favorite? Edits I really hate asking stuff like this, but when you move pages, can you move fewer of them at a time? I don't mind you doing it, but there's just so many. :P (You moved 32 just a few hours ago!) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, that's the reason. I don't mind at all that you're doing it, but 30 at a time is just a bit much for me to cope with. :P That's great! I hope you can make a lot of great edits over the Summer! :) (Just wondering, where are you going on vacation? If you don't want to say, that's OK.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no clue about what that is. :P I was thinking you'd say Disneyland or something. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions I've moved the image. :) I learned about the alternate title from SiF and item descriptions of the Cranky and Flynn TrackMaster set. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Needed Page Nah. Those are just cheap knock offs. We only list official merchandise here. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fantasy adventure? Since the whole Thomas universe is fantasy, I don't think it's needed on the page. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I had thought about that, but I thought it was better to publicise the entire series rather than just the new book. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm. I like the idea, but the text was too long to work. See what I've done now. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) Though I was wrong about your's being too long. I forgot to even try it! (I changed the text for Day of the Diesels too and I got confused. :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) re:Friends Sure. I'd be honored if you did that. Thank you :) 00:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Callan I looked around, and I don't think Callan was the first non-Railway Series station to appear in the TV series. From what I can tell, I think it was The Goods Station in the third season, though right now I'm blanking if Thomas Gets Bumped is railway series, I don't think it is, but I'm not sure. 01:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas on MMFT i'm glad someone believes me Skullzproductions 01:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Thanks. I'm not 100% happy with them, but they'll work for now. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :I thought of that. But what I really want is to make the template slightly unique. But I don't know how. And if I changed the images, I'd want them to say something about the season; something special and memorable that happened. But not everyone will have the same memories or opinion on what should be included, so I thought it best to just keep it simple by using the titles. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That poll would be impossible! There are way too many in the first place and then doing one season per poll would take too long. And like you said, there'd always be some one who'd change it. And I could actually make them templates different colors myself, but I like them to be uniform. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour I just felt like stopping by and saying hello and asking a question regarding your predictions on Season 16. Based on the merchandising models of Rheneas, do you think that he will be shown in his carmine livery as apposed to his classic vermillion once he reaches CGI? I'm thinking he will but I thought I'd ask you too? Charles the Smudger, Mao-Wep! 00:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you think they made him carmine in the first place? I had an ERTL one that was just plain pink, no red hint. were they color blind or something? In addition the very first wooden Rheneas was vermillion. And the way my camera shows him, he looks like he was in the RWS red. Charles the Smudger, Mao-Wep! 02:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Important Category I don't see why we need one. Everyone knows the engines and where and how to find them. The books and DVDs are different though. Not every country has the same books or DVDs, so if some one wants to find them all, they wouldn't know what names to search for. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see how it's unorganized. Besides, if there are too many categories, it can get very confusing. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't the Browse category fit that description then? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll agree with that. But I'd like to see a detailed plan before anything is put in motion. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome. I just don't understand why it didn't work. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: See Ya! Bye! (Though by the time you see this it should be "hello". :P) We'll miss you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Happy 4th of July! Happy (late) 4th of July Toby7! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi I can see your back! Welcome back JRCS 19:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm Back! =D Welcome back! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Check this out That's cool! I didn't know you could make trailers! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I probably will. (If I remember. :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the chat. My mom was buying those wooden Oliver, Douglas, and Daisy from ebay. Charles the Smudger, Mao-Wep! 20:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: RWS 42 page update I think SiF have jumped the gun here. After all that work they (and us too) did, I can't understand why they're posting the summeries before most people even have the book. I'm personally not going to add anything more to the page until I have the book. I want the book to sell and if it will only sell by keeping people in suspense... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :You mean the SiF summaries? Yeah, I couldn't help myself. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Troublesome User Just keep banning him. He'll eventually get the message and stay away. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but there's nothing else I can do. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Not from chat. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I should be able to do that... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question? It was too small. I like all of the images to be approx. 3x3 inches or larger. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) the template while you were away Hi, I'm going on Holiday for a few days on Saturday and I would like to know if I can copy your idea for putting up a userbox on my userpage saying I will be away, thankyou JRCS talk to me 19:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, thankyou : ) JRCS talk to me 21:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've put it up and I'm going now, see you on tuesday : ) JRCS talk to me 11:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: First message I have no clue why people like to be the first person to post on each of my new talk pages. :P But yeah, you were right. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I know why you did it. I just don't see the appeal I suppose is more what I meant. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah :) Yup, you caught me red handed, not denying it either. But anyways, how is your layout, same as before? Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 I wanted to leave subtle and not so subtle hints about who I really was. But I honestly just enjoy talking in the chat box, but I was too personal in the past, which was the reason I was kick-banned, the reason I was told anyways. But I'm, fine with it, much far worse things are going on in the world than problems with a Thomas website. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 I'm Back Hello, I'm back off my holiday, anything unusal happen? JRCS talk to me 21:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :good to hear : ) JRCS talk to me 23:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Station Templates We wouldn't be able to use one for several reasons. The main one being that there are differences between the RS mapping and the TV series mapping. Another is that the TV series is almost never the same, so a lot of people would say that Station X goes here, while others would say it goes over there. It's a nice idea, but it's impractical for a fictional island. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :But then people will ask why the TV series stations aren't included. Sorry, but this just seems like too much of a headache to bother with it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I honestly think that it's just too much. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 07:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Away template? How did you make the I am away template a while back? SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 22:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll be on the forum, just not here. SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 03:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends Of course! :) SodorProductions 23:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Express coaches prototype I'm going to teach you a way to find out. On the Recent Changes list, look for the Deletion log and open the drop-down. Then look for the page that was deleted and next to the red link should be the stated reason in parentheses. In this case you should see: "The coaches don't have one single prototype." Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :You didn't bother me. I was just telling you how to find out in future. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC)